Healers in the Night
by AshesFromAshes
Summary: A tale of Loki and his new bride as they expect their first born. Their relationship grows through the various challenges that they face together.
1. Chapter 1

~This is my first time writing and submitting a fanfiction. Critiques are appreciated!~

*Loki has been called away by Thor to help with some dispute. To avoid leaving the Jotun throne without a royal, Ashda has been named as the royal regent. She is expecting and Loki refused to leave her without a personal guardian. Frigga has come to stay with her on Jotunheim.*

* * *

Ashda sat on the edge of the bed staring unseeingly into the night. The soft knock at the door of her chamber went by unnoticed. Frigga gingerly opened the door and stepped inside closing the door gently behind her. "Ashda?" A soft sigh of acknowledgment was the only response. "Ashda, dear." Ashda turned to face her mother-in-law, "I'm sorry Frigga, I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere." She smiled at her, this woman who had been more of a mother to her than her own mother ever had been. Frigga couldn't help but notice that the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Frigga lowered herself onto the corner of the bed closest to Ashda. "I'm fine. A bit tired perhaps, but I suppose that is to be expected when one is in this condition." Frigga nodded knowingly. She briefly remembered her own confinement when she was pregnant with Thor.

Frigga continued to observe her beloved daughter-in-law. "How are you really?" She knew her suspicions to be correct when Ashda turned to look at Loki's side of the bed, untouched for many nights now. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I miss him. More than I ever knew that could miss someone." No tears fell, but sat pooled in her deep brown eyes as she continued. "I know it must seem silly. He hasn't been gone that long, but my heart longs for him."

Frigga took Ashda's cold hand in one of her own while she used the other to turn her face to look into her eyes. "Oh, my sweet dear, it's not silly at all. That's exactly how you are supposed to feel when you are in a loving marriage." Frigga knew there was something else bothering the sweet girl before her when she was given only a sad smile in return.

Rising suddenly from the bed, Ashda made her way to the large bay window that overlooked the snow-capped cliffs and mountains of Jotunheim. Frigga sat patiently, allowing Ashda to gather her thoughts before she spoke. "I… I find myself wondering if Loki is having similar thoughts where he is. That he misses me as much, I mean." The pain and uncertainty in her voice spoke volumes to Frigga.

"Ashda, I can assure you," She started as she stood and made her way to stand alongside her at the window, "you need not dwell on such thoughts. Loki loves you more than we ever imagined him to be capable of. He left me with instructions should such doubts arise." Ashda gazed at Frigga with a mixture of hope and a hint of confusion. _How could Loki have prepared for this event? What instructions had he left to comfort her?  
_

* * *

The sound of incessant arguing reverberated off the walls of the great room where Loki and Thor had been trying to reason with leaders from other realms. They'd been at this for more than a week and he'd had more than enough of it. All he could think about was the curvy little brunette waiting for him back on Jotunheim, and he couldn't keep his mind from drifting off to her while the brainless oafs around him continued to beat their chests.

Slowly some vision started to enter his mind's eye and Frigga's voice filled his head as the noise of the great room faded. _Loki, it's time. Ashda is missing you terribly. You mustn't say anything, but she's confided in me that she doesn't know if you truly miss her since you've gone._ As Frigga's voice receded, Loki looked up to find his brother's eye trained on him.

If Thor knew anything, it was the look that was crossing his brother's face that very moment. That was the look of a man who had a mission in mind and would not be swayed. With Loki, that look also meant that anything, or anyone, that stood in the way of his mission was going to be cut down. Leaning in close, Thor whispered for his brother's ears only, "That look is rarely a good thing. What's happened?" Loki's response came from his throat like a low growl. "These fools have kept me away from my wife long enough. This petulant squabbling ends today!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Loki is anxious to return to his bride who is growing uneasy after his departure for a meeting with Thor and the leaders of the other realms.*

* * *

The bickering of the other realm leaders died down as Loki stood and pierced each of them with an icy glare. "Enough," he managed through gritted teeth, "we have been here more than a week and are no closer to a negotiation on travel regulation between the realms."

Some nodded in agreement while others' faces twisted in indignation. The leaders from Midgard and Alfheim considered Loki carefully. "And what would you propose? There is no one course of action that we have all been able to agree on."

Loki regarded the Midgardian representative with a plan already forming. "I suggest that we return to our homes and each submit a plan in one week's time. After submitting, everyone will be given one additional week to review the submitted suggestions." Pausing for a moment he allowed everyone to finish their notes and consider his proposition for a moment. "once they have been reviewed we can choose the best proposals from each realm and make one final design.

All around the table leaders nodded in agreement. The Vanaheim leader regarded the brothers closely. So different in appearance and disposition, and yet still like-minded. Addressing Thor, he inquired, "And what have you to say of this Thor?" Slapping his brother on the back, Thor quickly replied, "I believe it to be a good idea. No one else has a better strategy to recommend."

Loki breathed a sigh of relief while mentally thanking his brother. While Thor could be an unmovable oaf at times, he seemed to understand that Loki needed to return to Jotunheim, and more importantly Ashda, as quickly as possible.

He had begun regretting the decision to leave his wife for this useless meeting almost immediately. Once Frigga passed o the news that Ashda had confided her anxiety over his absence, he knew he would have to be back in Jotunheim before the night was over.

* * *

Ashda made her way down the corridors to Frigga's chambers. She had been summoned by one of Frigga's chambermaids and she seriously wondered it concerned the secret provision that Loki had left should she start having doubts about the depth of his feelings for her.

Arriving at Frigga's door, she gave a gentle knock. A small, mousy girl who introduced herself as Rori answered. "Please come in Your Highness." She led her into the sitting room. "Queen Frigga will be with you in just a moment."

Only a few minutes had passed when Frigga swept in the room. "So sorry to keep you waiting, my dear. How do you feel about adding one more visitor to our little meeting?" nsure about the conspiratorial gleam in Frigga's eye, Ashda answered cautiously. "I, I don't mind. Tell me though, does this have to do with Loki's 'surprise' for me?"

A rich-timbered voice sounded behind her, "It does indeed Your Highness." Heimdall had entered from the door behind her. She greeted him with a warm smile. "Heimdall, to what do I owe this pleasure? How did you get away from guarding the bifrost this night?"

"When one of my princes has need of something, I make a way," he answered affectionately. Ashda felt a growing respect for the way Heimdall considered the former princes to be like his own sons. "So, what of this plan that I have not been made privy to?"

Heimdall carefully began to explain the plan that Loki had concocted to soften the toll that his absence would have on his bride, should it become too much. "Essentially, m'lady, because can see all things, I can serve as a connection between yourself and His Majesty. This way, you two will be able to communicate in a telepathic-like manner."

After discussing some of the intricacies of the process, Ashda made herself comfortable on one of the couches while Heimdall took his place in a chair at her head. "Alright, m'lady, close your eyes and focus your mind on His Majesty, Loki."

Everything went black.

* * *

" _Your Majesty. I have Lady Ashda here. She is ready to speak with you."_

Loki leaned in close to whisper to his brother at his side. "I must step away. Heimdall has the connection set with Ashda." Thor gave answered with a swift nod and a mischievous wink.

Avoiding the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, Loki made his way swiftly down the drafty halls to his own temporary bedchambers. After settling himself on the bed, he closed his eyes and allowed every detail of his beloved to wash over his senses.

Slowly, her face came into focus. _My gods, how I've missed this beautiful, bewitching little creature."_ He told her as much and her heavenly laugh filled his ears. It really felt as though she were right there next to him. _Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms again._ He brought his focus back to her words.

"I've just missed you so. Do you know how much longer the negotiations will last?" His heart ached at the tinge of melancholy that etched her every word. "I'm afraid they will go on for a while longer…" He wanted to keep his plan to return home that night secret. His next words were meant to soothe. "My darling," he crooned softly, "you have no idea how I've longed for you since my departure. To hold you in my arms again, feel your lips on mine."

Unable to keep her composure, he could see her silent tears making tracks on her delicate features. "Don't cry my love, I'll be home before you know it." A puzzled look crossed her face. "Loki, this connection, can Frigga or Heimdall see or hear what we are saying?" He understood. She did not want to let her guard down for all to see. "No, my love, only you and I are aware of what is being said.

"Oh, Loki. I was beginning to feel so… so, alone. I wasn't sure if you felt the same being away from me and the baby." Her words pierced his heart and he nearly revealed everything about returning to surprise her. "My sweet darling, I can't wait to be back with you and help get the palace ready for our little one."

"Trust me, love, I'm doing everything in my power to get back to you. I have to go now, but I love you so, so much." She gave him a smile that made any other words he had hoped to say catch in his throat. Her gentle words wrapped around him like a sweet embrace, "I love you too, darling. Hurry back to me."

As the connection faded. Loki called for a servant. He would send for his brother and try to be away from this place within the hour.


End file.
